flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
Equipment (装備 or 装飾品) can be acquired to add abilities or increase the stats of any Knight. The terms equipment, ornaments, and decorations may be used interchangeably in this text because equipment for Flower Knights are accessories rather than part of armor. Equipment Types Just like Knights, equipment comes in different rarities and types. Similarly, the rarer a piece of equipment, the better stats it will provide. There are 5 types of equipment: Earrings.png Pendant.png Bracelet.png 300012.png * Ring (指輪); * Bracelet (腕輪); * Necklace (首飾り); * Earrings (耳飾り); * Personal Equipment. Personal equipment is a set of earrings connected to specific Knight. It can evolve to acquire unique appearance and higher stats. Equipment Synthesis Equipment Synthesis (装備合成) is the act of powering up Equipment with materials. See: Equipment Synthesis. Increasing a Knight's Available Equipment Slots By default, any Flower Knight you have will only have a single slot for normal equipment and an additional slot for Personal Equipment. Equipment slots can be increased in the following ways: *By strengthening a Knight with a copy of itself. Doing this will provide a new equipment slot 100% of the time. *Using a Equipment Flower of Kodaibana (コダイバナの装花) will increase the equipment slot of any Knight it's used on. **3 5★ equipment flowers can be purchased with Life Crystals in Clearing House (they never restock). Additionally, a single flower may be given out during login-in campaign. They can be also included in time-limited special gacha deals, which can be only purchased with DMM points. **6★ equipment flower can only be obtained from aforementioned deals. *Certain event Knights have a Floral Decoration Flowers that work only for them. They can be bought from the shop using currency earned from the event stages they originated from. Acquiring Equipment There are a few ways to get equipment in Flower Knight Girl. EX Equipment EX Equipment is a special and extremely rare type of equipment that can come out of the High-level Equipment Gacha (上級装備ガチャ). It has a higher rarity and maximum stats than normal equipment that come out of the equipment gacha. Furthermore, EX equipment have an ability as presented below. Ultimate Missions Equipment By completing the Ultimate Mission "Ruined Wastleland" (滅びの荒野), you'll be rewarded with a Life Necklace (生命の首飾り). It has the highest attack stats out of non-whaleship necklaces. A total of 4 can be ever obtained. Completing the mission "Twilight on the Grass-covered Plain" (宵闇の草原) will reward you with a special type of bracelet that has no actual stat boosts but instead adds an extra ability to the Knight it's equipped on. The abilities are showcased in table below. Whaleship Equipment The Sun Medals earned from Whaleship Missions can be used to buy unique equipment that has high stats and an additional ability. The equipment has five possible different color codes corresponding to the four attack types of Flower Knights and one non-typed kind. The equipment will only apply its ability to flower knights that match the same type as the equipment. Non-typed / neutral equipment will apply its ability to any flower knight. * Exalted necklaces increase attack power by 3% for 3 people, including wearer, matching the equipment's type. * Exalted earrings increase attack power by 2% for 3 people, including wearer, matching the equipment's type. * Glittering necklaces increase critical damage by 3% for 3 people, including wearer, matching the equipment's type. * Glittering earrings increase critical damage by 2% for 3 people, including wearer, matching the equipment's type. * Brilliant necklaces increase defend rate by 3% for 3 people, including wearer, matching the equipment's type. * Brilliant earrings increase defend rate by 2% for 3 people, including wearer, matching the equipment's type. * Pure necklaces increase damage against bosses by 2% for 3 people, including wearer (currently only non-typed version is available). If the wearer does not match the type of the equipment, the written number of people will still have the buff applied to them. For example, if a blunt type flower knight wore a slash type exalted necklace, the wearer would get no buff from the necklace, but three slash type allies will still get the buff. If the number of flower knights in the party that match the equipment's type is less than the number of people the equipment can buff, only those flower knights with the same equipment type will get the buff. For example, if a blunt type flower knight wore a blunt type exalted necklace and was in a party with only one other blunt type flower knight, those two flower knights will get the buff even though a colored exalted necklace can buff three people at once. Personal Equipment Personal Equipment (キャラクター専用装備) is a type of equipment that is earned for a specific Flower Knight that can't be equipped by anyone else. These must be earned by completing a Character Quest and can be only equipped in a specially designated for it slot. Note: In the past, there was no personal equipment slot, and because the personal equipment counted as earrings, they could not be worn alongside non-personal earrings. Some characters have extra Character Quests because they got a good placement during a Poll Event. These extra quests will give a special type of personal equipment. Their stats are nearly identical as of normal personal equipment but they posses different abilities after evolution. Personal equipment is always 5* rarity. All personal equipment get extra experience from Personal Equipment Forge Spirit. Not-evolved personal equipment count as earrings, so they also gain extra experience from Earrings Forge Spirit during Equipment Synthesis. Evolved Personal Equipment ' Personal Equipment]] Evolved Personal Equipment (進化した専用装備) is an upgraded form of personal equipment. After getting a piece of personal equipment to max level, you can perform Equipment Synthesis on it and you will be taken to a special screen as you can see from the screenshot. By using Gold and Aqua Fragments (水影の秘石の欠片) as materials, you can evolve your personal equipment. This resets its level to 1, but allows it to reach a higher maximum stats. Aqua Fragments can be earned the following ways. *Defeating Aqua Shadows (水影の花騎士) in their Unique Missions. *Earning Honor Medals (特務の褒章) from Unique Missions and using them in the Clearing House. *Refining Aqua Fragments into other rarities of Aqua Fragments. In addition to higher stats, evolved Personal Equipment will gain an ability. * All normal personal equipment come only with following ability: **"Increases Attack and Defense for party members of the same attribute by 2%". * Special Personal Equipment can have one of the two following abilities: ** "Increases Attack for oneself by 7% of each flower knight's own Defense"; ** "Increases Attack and Defense for oneself by 5% and allows oneself to resist fainting with 1 HP remaining up to 3 times per battle". Promotional Equipment Promotional Equipment can only be obtained while the promotion is active. Once the promotion ends, the equipment becomes unavailable. Equipment Details See List of Equipment. Category:Guide